Second Chances and Good Kissers
by ourheroregina
Summary: A collection of Outlaw Queen one-shots and prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**Set after 07x06. Regina tells Robin that they had a daughter during the missing year.**

Robin runs his hand down Regina's naked back, a stupid smile not leaving his face. He feels butterflies fluttering in his stomach with every breath he takes, and Gods, he couldn't be more in love with this woman.

Though, when she had stormed into his apartment a few hours ago, he was confused. They weren't on good terms, Roni and he, she avoided him, didn't want to see him at her bar so she was the last person Robin expected to see at his doorway.

But when she kissed him, Robin knew she was awake.

They didn't talk all that much, shared a few breathless I love you's and that was it. It was one of those times when actions spoke louder than words.

She's muttered that she's so relieved that he is alive and awake and that she's so damn sorry she was a true bitch towards him all this time and then she was kissing him again, stealing his breath.

She's been smiling so brightly at him, her eyes were shining with happiness as she kissed him over and over again, as she thanked all the Gods above that he was brought back.

That was an hour ago.

Now… Now she's laying on her stomach, her face turned away from him as she stares at the dark wall of his bedroom. Her muscles are tensed under his hand as he moves it from her shoulders to her lower back and up again.

Robin's hand stops in the middle of its way, and he leans over and pecks her shoulder, asks, "Love, is something wrong?"

Regina doesn't reply. The only response he gets is her eyes squeezing shut and a single tear running over the bridge of her nose and falling on his pillow.

Robin frowns and moves a bit closer to her so he can see her face better, and asks again, "Regina, please, tell me what's wrong?"

She inhales shakily and quickly wipes her tears away from her cheeks, as if not to show Robin that she's weak (but she must know he's never seen her as a weak, and he never will) and finally she turns around to face him.

She pulls the sheets closer to herself, covers her glorious body from him as if she's ashamed of it, as if she's ashamed of herself.

Robin feels even more confused.

"Regina?" he prompts and wants to take her hand in his but she wraps her arms around herself, moves away from his touch when he tries to touch her.

"I have to tell you something," she whispers, her voice barely audible. Robin nods in encouragement. "Ivy-" Regina starts but the words die down in her throat as a knot of tears stops her from speaking. She looks away from Robin then, instead focuses on the wall behind him. "Drizella, she's-" but her voice breaks again and she buries her face in her hands as a quiet sob leaves her.

"Drizella?" Robin asks, confused. He's meet the young woman, and she's the Evil herself. But she could never be stronger than Regina, she could never do something what would make Regina act like this.

"I-" She whispers before wiping her tears away again and lifting her head from her hands. She focuses on the wall behind him again, her eyes wide, expression determined and when she speaks again her voice is mechanic, it feels as if the Evil Queen is here and not Regina. "I found out that I was pregnant during the missing year. Zelena stole our baby from us and erased our memories of it."

"What?"

"Killing me wasn't enough of a revenge, Robin. She wanted to torture our child for the rest of her life when she was done with me," Regina continues to speak, staring at the wall behind him.

Her voice is emotionless, but her face… It looks like she's being tortured in the worst ways possible.

"We have a child?

"Zelena sent our baby to another realm, the Queen of that realm raised her as her own but she was never loved. Our daughter had a mother worse than mine, can you believe that?" she asks as a single tear runs down her cheeks.

Robin wants to say that he cannot believe any of this, he doesn't remember Regina being pregnant in the missing year, God damnit, he doesn't even remember kissing her in that year, she hated him back then, just like Roni did.

But Robin trusts her. Of course he does. Zelena, that witch could do that, she could do that. Now Robin hates her even more (if that's even possible).

"I failed our child, Robin," Regina whispers, snapping Robin out of his thoughts. When Robin looks at Regina again, he finds her staring at him, her eyes full of tears. He feels like crying himself but she needs him right now, he needs to be strong for her, so he sucks it up, swallows down the knot of tears and asks, "Regina, who's our daughter?"

"Our child is purely evil."

"Regina, who is she?" he asks again in a low voice, and he doesn't want to get mad or anything but he needs to know. He _has_ to know.

"Drizella."

It feels like his whole world collapses as he registers the words. Drizella. The woman who threatened to kill him if he enters Roni's bar again, the woman who told him that he'll watch Regina suffer for the rest of his life.

Oh Gods.

"When I taught her how to use magic, I saw that her magic was purple, just like mine. And these things don't just happen. Everyone's magic has its own color, only those who are related in blood can have the same color." Words seem to be flowing out of Regina now. "I made her cut her hand in one of her lessons, and I took her blood, did a little spell and it proved that she's mine. When I told Zelena about that, she confessed that she took our baby, Robin. I remember it all now."

"Are- are you sure?" Robin asks, still not being able to believe what he's just heard.

"I'm positive," she confirms and then a few more tears are rolling down her cheeks. "She's evil, Robin, pure evil," Regina continues, "I was always afraid that my children will be just like me. Looks like my biggest fear turned out to be true."

"Regina, listen to me," Robin fights over his shock and forces himself to think. "She's our daugther and no matter what happened to her or what she did, we'll bring her to the right path. You found your way to redemption and so did Emma. Even Rumple. We will help Drizella do the same, Regina" he assures her, and takes her hand in his, squeezes in encouragement.

Regina only shakes her head sadly, before putting her head in her hands again, a sob escaping her. Robin sighs in defeat and moves closer to her, wraps his arms around her and holds her close to his chest as she silently cries.

He doesn't know how much time it will take to find light in his daughter but he's sure that they're not going to give up until they succeed.


	2. Chapter 2

A prompt from Tumblr: Christmas prompt: First Curse AU (pre-curse) - Robin and Regina are tricked by their kids into standing beneath the mistletoe without knowing that the other will be there until it's too late...

I wanted to write something sweet, but it turned to be angsty…

Merry Christmas, everyone!

(...)

Regina Mills is definitely not a Christmas person. She hates the stupid decorations, the smell of forest in her house whenever she brings that awful Christmas tree, she hates all the sappy songs and smiles and cheerfulness.

She hates Christmas.

But a mother could do everything for her child and Regina is no exception. She swallowed down her disgust and brought a huge Christmas tree, decorated it with shiny colorful lights and ornaments, all the while smiling at Henry's excitement.

She even let him decorate the whole house, let the festive music play on full volume while they were baking Christmas cookies (she even sang along but she would never admit that to anyone).

However, when Henry had asked her to come to a Christmas party hosted at Granny's, Regina immediately shook her head and probably for the first time in her life she told him 'no'.

It is one thing to celebrate behind closed doors with the most important person to her and completely the other to celebrate it with the whole town.

She was not going to celebrate anything with the people she hates.

Henry is her weakness, though. He looked devastated that she turned down his offer. It broke Regina's heart to see him this sad and after a few long days of thinking, she agreed.

It will not hurt to try, she thought.

But now, now that she's sitting in Granny's, surrounded by people who try to walk past her with their heads bowed down, she realizes that it was a bad decision to come here.

She should've stayed home, baked cookies and watched stupid Christmas movies with Henry instead of coming here.

Sadly, there's no turning back now.

Regina looks down at the cup of coffee in front of her, tries to keep herself busy and thinks about something nice. For example that warm bath she'll have as soon as Henry's asleep or those Christmas presents she has to put under the tree later that night.

She tries to concentrate on anything but this place.

"Mom, come here!" Henry's high-pitched voice echoes through the diner, snapping Regina out of her thoughts.

She looks around, her eyes searching for the boy until she finally catches him behind the counter, holding cookies in his hands, waving at her to come to him.

As much as she would like to stay in her corner for the rest of the evening, Regina sighs and stands up, smiles as she walks towards Henry, wondering what he wants to show her.

"What is it, sweetheart?" she asks when she approaches Henry but then she hears a familiar voice from behind that has her breath hitching in her throat, eyes widening.

"You know, your Papa is older than you think, you could have brought me the cookies and let me sit there" the familiar voice is so close, too close, Regina can already smell the forest, she can already see him even though she's not even looking at him.

Robin wasn't supposed to be here. She would have never come if she had known.

All of a sudden, Henry's face breaks into a grin as he exclaims, "You are under the mistletoe! Kiss!"

Regina feels people looking at her – at them. She can hear mutters from the corners, some of them quiet, some of them not so and she feels a knot in her throat. However, she swallows hard and turns around.

Robin is standing right in front of her, his blue eyes filled with emotions and for a moment she wonders if it's hate.

He hasn't changed much from the last time she saw him. Perhaps these black circles under his eyes are even darker, and he looks a few years older but that's all. But Regina is certain he's still a mess inside.

Just like her.

And all of this is her fault.

Regina doesn't know how it happened but three weeks ago Robin awoke from the curse. After the candlelight dinner, she had admitted that she might be having feelings for him. The smile that had spread over Robin's face was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen in a really long time and she'd leaned over to kiss him.

As soon as their lips touched, a wave of cold rushed through her and then Robin was pulling away, eyes wide and fearful.

In a second fear was changed with rage and Regina didn't even have time to realize how she was being lifted. She only realized that she was pressed against the wall, a hand wrapped around her neck, holding firmly but not enough to choke her.

He'd spat out that she was a monster, a lying monster he wishes he could forget.

And then he turned around and walked out of her house and out of her life.

Love is weakness and it broke Regina again. She's been miserable since that night. It's been so long since she believed in happiness and when she tried again, it was ruined before it even began.

So now Regina blinks her eyes for a few times and looks up to find Robin looking at her. She shifts uncomfortably under his piercing gaze but doesn't look down, doesn't let him see just how much he broke her.

"Daddy, you have to kiss Regina!" Roland says, clapping his hands excitedly but his voice sounds distant, like he's miles away.

Realization hits Regina hard when she realizes that the kids set them up, they tricked them to be under the mistletoe together. It was their plan to bring Robin and Regina back together.

It will not work.

Suddenly, Regina feels a hand in her hair and then, before she can do anything, warm lips are pressed against hers. Robin kisses her just like before, there's no hate, no cold in that kiss, no anger. It's a soft press of lips that makes her heart flutter.

The kiss ends as unexpectedly as it started, Regina doesn't even have time to kiss him back and he's already pulled away.

"Merry Christmas, Your Majesty," Robin says with a court nod and takes Roland's hand in his, turns around and walks back to their table not even glancing at her.

Regina feels tears filling her eyes but she will not let herself cry, she will not let all these people see her weakness. So she swallows hard and turns to Henry who's eating a cookie.

"Mom, are you okay?" he asks, trying to study her face.

She must look really bad if even a child asks such question.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm just really tired." She tells him, forcing a smile. "Why don't we go home and watch a Christmas movie instead? You've already tried all the cookies and the party will be over soon, anyway." she suggests and Henry agrees immediately, no questions asked.

They walk back home and settle down in the living room with fire roaring in the fireplace, Christmas lights shining on the tree. They watch a stupid movie about a boy who's left alone for Christmas and eat cookies they've baked earlier that day and Regina feels better.

But when Henry is sleeping in his room and Regina is sitting in front of the Christmas tree, trying to remember which presents were for Henry and which ones for Roland and Robin, the tears are streaming down her face. She hopes next Christmas will be better.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt from Curious Cat: outlawqueen robin in storybrook during first curse they keep bumping into each other often and then one day conversation happens because of roland

When Regina leaves the office, it's late. The streets of Storybrooke are quiet, most of the town's citizens are already in their beds, sleeping.

Regina likes the stillness of the night, so she doesn't rush home.

She is walking slowly, enjoying the cool wind blowing in her face when all of the sudden she hears a faint cry. Regina frowns, but doesn't stop, continues walking, not in the mood to soothe anyone.

However, the sound reaches her again and this time she turns around. Narrowing her eyes, she scans the street until she notices someone sitting on the bench under the street light. Sighing, she makes her way there.

"Is everything alright?" She asks, when she approaches the bench and finds a little boy there, hugging his knees, his shoulders shaking as he cries.

The child lifts his face, his teary eyes meeting Regina's.

"Roland!"

His name leaves her mouth immediately and she pulls him into her arms as if on instinct. He doesn't know her (but she does), so he tries to pull away from her, but Regina assures him that everything is fine and she's not here to hurt him.

When the boy calms down a bit, he tells her that he got lost when his Papa was in their camp and Regina makes her way towards the woods with Roland on her hip.

She and Roland's father Robin avoid each other, after the history they share and the lies Robin was told, he hates her in every sense of a word. Robin was the one to cast the Dark Curse, he crushed his lovely but sick Marian's heart to save his precious child from death. Roland was saved, but Robin wasn't able to escape the cursed town like they've agreed in the beginning and he resented Regina for it;resented her because he was doomed to live here with the Evil Queen all these people who forget every single thing that happens in their lives.

But this time none of it matters because Roland is all he cares about. He won't mind seeing Regina if it means he'll see Roland again.

They meet him on the way towards Storybrooke, Robin's gaze bewildered, movements rushed as he walks.

"ROLAND!" Robin exclaims when he sees them and then he's running, taking Roland from Regina and into his arms.

It takes a moment of father and son hugging and kissing each other until Robin finally glances at Regina. His soft eyes turn into hard stare as he nods his head, "Regina, thank you."

She nods her head in return. With that, she turns around and walks back towards the town.

Two days later, Robin sits beside her in Granny's to thank her properly for returning his son home. The smile on his face is genuine and when he puts his hand on hers.

Regina returns the smile, not even thinking that soon Robin is going to offer her the most valuable friendship in her life.


End file.
